Inkblitzkrieg-A Iron Sky and Splatoon crossover
by SpaceNZi123
Summary: Nazis escape to the Moon after some experiments fails. 12,000 Years Later, Now there coming back to kill Inklings and Octolings. Rated T for small violence and bad words. Note: I did made some research on the movie and the vehicle from the Nazis are from the game adaptation.) And this is my first Fanfic so don't say stuff about it.
1. Finding Out

InkBlitzkrieg

Back in the time, The Axis were victorious in WWII. But they haven't celebrated yet. Due to rising sea level, they try to find the solution to the problem. Meanwhile Japan was making new types of species from sealife DNA for testing, until they started breaking out and causing chaos around the globe. The axis tried to resolve the situation but couldn't, so they got everybody to enter their new aircraft that are designed to go to space. They got all of the civilians to fly to the dark side of the moon for a new life to escape chaos.

The humans now settled to the dark side of the moon and left the earth to what now called inklings, octolings, Jellyfishes, etc. But the Humans planned to come back when time is right. The humans have watched them, they studied them, and learned about their weakness. The Humans have waited for revenge. Until now.

In the dark empty space, a spacecraft with II Jellyfishes in their secret mission to land on the rocky surface of the moon. Inside is Jellyfish named Jellen and his friend Alfred. But they went to the dark side to see the unseen. They landed their spacecraft perfectly.

They opened the hatch and are now stepping on the hard surface on the moon.

Alfred pull out a resource detector to try to find something interesting on the moon. Jellen was in the middle of examining the surface of the moon. While Alfred was walking to search for something. He walked to the closest crater to see it. He found something weird. He shouted to Jellen "uh Jellen I think I found something out of this world." He had seen a secret mine from the humans. Alfred turned his head and waved his hand to get Jellen to see this.

While he was waving at Jellen to come, a Nazi Moontrooper pop up from the crater, looking down at Alfred. After that, Alfred looked back at the crater to see a Moon Trooper looking down at him. He was in shock, saying his left words "A human!? I-i thought you were extinct". The Moon Trooper pulled out his Luger designed to fire in space, and shot him through the head, killing him. Jellen heard the gunshot and looked back at another Moon Trooper popping up with a Panzerfraust. The Moon Trooper with the Panzerfaust opened fire at the spacecraft and blewed it up, the blast thru Jellen to the ground and was injured for a bit, till he was surrounded by Moon Trooper who were facing him at gunpoint. Jellen was scared to do anything either to watch what will happen to him. The Moon Troopers Dragged him into a space BMW-R75 so they can take him to the massive City of New Berlin 10 miles away from the crater of a mine.

Back on earth, the Jellyfishes who worked in secret to get to space had a crisis when they lost transmission with the spacecraft. Now they have to tell the news on The agency in order to resolve the problem. In a Meeting with all of the agents here to discuss the problem. Agent 2 told them of this idea, "How about we set up a secret program that will be told to a few squids in order to help us?" Agent 1 replied, "Hmmmm, I think i agree with you" Agent 6 asked, " Maybe we can use air tech to turn them into a war machine?" Agent 8 replied, "That an excellent idea! Now we can have some firepower." Agent 3 whispered to Agent 4 about the plan on her though, "So what do you think about the plan Agent 4?" Agent 4 had fear in her eyes on what was gonna happen, she replied, "How did they end up in space? Who can we fight them off? What if they can't die from ink?" Agent 4 replied, " No worry, everything will be alright, as long as we have teamwork." Now the Meeting is over and the plan is settled.

The Moon trooper arrived at the Massive city on the dark side of the moon with a prisoner. They drove to the center of the city with the Massive swastika building in the center of it. Jellen was again dragged to the cell so the Fuhrer can talk to him about what happened. Jellen was locked inside. Later came the Fuhrer and asked Jellen, "Why did you come here?" jellen replied, "All in the name of science." The Fuhrer replied, "Well since you came here, now i'm here to tell you something." The Fuhrer kept talking, "We made you, all of what you see down there. Since we watch you, studied you, and identified your weakness. Now it is time for your demise in three days." Jellen asked, " But why are you human why?" The Fuhrer Answered him, "Well we humans have left earth 12,000 years ago to escape from you when we have a lot of problems." He kept explaining, "Now that we are ready, it time for revenge." Jellen stopped talking. The Fuhrer told Jellen, "Well since you are not us, we are leaving you locked here forever." Jellen was now in fear and was scared to say or think anything. The Fuhrer Went to the military area of the building and asked them, " prepare Operation, MeatorBlitzkrieg." The Nazi commander replied, "Are you sure about this my Fuhrer?" The Fuhrer replied, "I'm sure, I'm sure these bastards time are up." The Nazi commander replied, "Yes My Fuhrer. He went down to the transmission room and told the transmitter to send the message to the army that the time is here. The Nazis now have Three days to prepare the army and the Meatorblitzkrieng for the big impending Operation.


	2. Prepare

The Preparment

Chapter 2

The agency has gathered a small number of hired Inklings and Octolings to help out. Agent 5 was not there however. She was going to a place to ask Jellyfishes if they can get 10 tons of material. She arrives at the place, and kindly asks a Jellyfish, "May I get 10 tons of material? And make it quick too." The Jellyfish replied, "Ok sure Pearl, But it will be 2 hours till we deliver it to where you want it to be ok." After that, Agent 5 returned with news, she shouted to the agency and it hired personnel, "Good news, we have resources to fight them off!" Agent 6 replied, "Perfect, now we can create missiles that can fight them off."

Back in the dark side of the moon, the Nazis have assembled a large force of trained Moon troopers and pilots to command the attack. Their large hanger is loaded with many different types of Spacecraft that can support the invasion, while in a different place, New Frankfurt has a large force of Siegfried classes loaded with their main attack craft, the Walkyr. Jellen is being stuided from a distant from Nazi scientist writing notes about their natrual life. In the main command room, the Fuhrer is discussing the invasion plan with their highest rank of officers, the Fuhrer asked, "As soon as the preparation is done, We will release massive Seigfried groups loaded with trained pilots of the fourth reich in their Walkyr." A general asked him, "My Fuhrer, and we also sent out are support ships, like the Haunebul IV, The Reingolds, The Alberich, and The Wotan." The Fuhrer replied, "Good and don't forget about are massive defensecraft, Hunding." A High officer continued, "As soon as we have spacecraft in position, we will launch out all are walkyr from the Seigfried, behind them is support craft." The general asked, "we also need to target their main power supply of a major city, and sent out are Hunding packs to attack those weird octopuses types sir." The Fuhrer replied, "Perfect idea general of the fourth reich." A high officer of the reich replied, "Oh sir, and don't forget about are infantry to land with the troop carrier, the haunebu IV." The Fuhrer replied,"Yes, we won't forget about that one." The Fuhrer told one more thing, "But if they find something that can weaken are attacks, we will unleash the weapon that will cause chaos to those bastards, The Götterdämmerung. We have gathered enough planning, time to end it here."

Back on Earth, The agency and its hired personnel are busy making their Weapons from their limited resources. Agent 8 comes in with coffee and notices Agent 4 sitting there, thinking about what will happen to Inkling and Octoling kind. Agent 8 walked up to Agent 4, gave her a cup of coffee, and asked, "Why aren't you helping the others?" Agent 4 replied, "Well I am thinking about what will happen to us, what if one of us gets under fire from their more deadly firearm?" Agent 8 replied, "No worry, nothing bad will happen, we will win them easily." Agent 4 replied, "From what I seen, they have attacked a secret the Jellyfish hidden from us." Agent 8 told her, "Don't be silly, they attack them while the Jellyfishes up there are unarmed. It is possible that we have the right equipment to win them." Agent 4 replied, "Maybe your right Agent 8, We might win this one. And also thanks for the coffee." Agent 8 replied, "Your welcome Agent 4, but we should get helping them after we are done with are coffee."

Back on the Moon, The Nazis have gathered their Seigfried and Their large hanger in New Berlin is filled with the support ships, next to the Haunebu IV are the Moontrooper waiting for the Fuhrer to arrive to make the speech before they set off. The Fuhrer arrived to give his speech before they set off to retake earth. The Fuhrer Shouted, "We will begin are return, we will show them who we are, We will start are massive attack in order to regain what used to be ares, But we must fight for it, All I know is that are troopers who are trained to make those Bastards bleed and suffer, up their will be their support, making attack rounds to the ground, but we are lucky that they don't have air support with them. All Members of the Fourth Reich, It's time to launch." Their Moon troopers gave their salute and began marching into the Haunebu, in the back of them are the support ships taking off to the skies. Up there are the waiting Seigfried packs waiting for orders. The pending invasion will begin shortly.


	3. The Invasion Of Earth (Earth Victory)

The Invasion Of Earth

Chapter 3

At the end of the day, the agency only finished 50 of them. But they had confidence that even with a small number, they can still win this. But then something strange happened to inkopolis, radio transmission glitches apart and the main Plaza TV screens were not the same, they had swastikas being shown for a while. But an announcement came. The Fuhrer and his Officers had been on their TV screen showing Jellen at gunpoint. The Fuhrer told them, "Welcome to your doom Bastards, we have one of them captive and will be shot if you don't surrender." This shocked Inkopolis. The Fuhrer ended the transmission leaving only swastikas being shown. Jellen was putting back to the cell where he was left to rot for now.

The Seigfried are in place with the support ships waiting for the Fuhrer actions. The Fuhrer came into transmission with the group and told them, "At 5:45 we start fighting, Every bomb shall be retaliated, The Meteorblitzkrieg shall begin." The Siegfrieds proceed to open it hangers to release thousands of walkyr that are ordered to attack Inkling and Octoling kind. Behind them are their support ships and a pack of Hundings. Everyone of the Walkyrs and its support ships entered the atmosphere to finish what needed to be finished. They flew back the skyscrapers of Inkopolis to reach for their first target before they started creating chaos. They spotted the target, being the tallest structure of Inkopolis, A Alberich got it cannon ready and proceeded to kill the Great Zapfish that was powering Inkopolis. Now that the main target is destroyed, they started their attack. They started shooting everything that is alive on the ground. Haunebu IV landed in large empty spots in Inkopolis and proceeded to release the infantry to kill what was inside. Hunding reaches another location known as Octoling canyon. There they started shooting everything that has an Octo related area.

The Military and it hired personnel in their aircraft from nearby areas to launch in order to defend what was left of inkopolis. Nazis infantry are having a hard time down their cause the Ink that they got shot from are slowing them down, but it was not enough to take them out. Agent 2 arrives with a Squid sniper to slow them down even further, some even to be strong enough to break their necks. The sky is having some hard time too. The hired personnel release an ink striker to try to take it down but in no effect. Until one of them targets the engine of the Walkyr and its support, which causes them to go down and crash. But the Reingolds are doing their best to shoot them down. Inklings and Octolings have figured out about melee combat in order to stop them, most of who tried to fight back were stabbed or shot dead. Some tried to use water against them but just washed off the ink, which caused the Nazis infantry to fire back. The Hunding packs in Octo canyon had an easy time shooting and murdering Octavian down there. Packs of Haunebu arrived at Octo canyon to find the hiding one's down there.

Agent 4 was in Inkopolis shooting and punching the Nazis to death. Until a walker crashed next to him, he went inside, he noticed a knocked out walkyr pilot, he had an idea. He is doing to disguise himself as a walkyr pilot so he can go to space and rescue Jellen and sabotages the nazi base in the moon. He went to repair the walkyr himself.

The Fuhrer got some news from Nazis down there. The Nazi infantry told him, "My Fuhrer, we are having trouble in the skies and in the ground, they are slowing us down." The Fuhrer replied, "If they are slowing us down. Then we release the Götterdämmerung." The Fuhrer ended the transmission and walked to the command room to tell the officer. He arrived to him and told him, "Start the helium IV engine." The officer replied. "Are you sure my Fuhrer?" The Fuhrer replied, "NOW." The officer understood his order and started preparing the engines to start the Götterdämmerung. Until out of the moon, came flying out the Götterdämmerung. Going to arrive on earth in 1 day.

Agent 4 finished the repair and started putting on his pilot disguise. He sat down and put auto-pilot mode on the Walkyr. He was sent flying into space. He witnessed 50 Siegfried's near earth. But what scared him the most was the Götterdämmerung. He landed on the hanger of it. Nazi officers were surprise one had returned. A Nazi officer told him, "Hey pilot, why are you here?" Agent 4 was nervous and tried to ask something back, "To deliver some news." The Nazi officer had took the bait and let him pass. He walked down to find the jail cell. He found the room, but noticed it needed a key to open it up. He found II Nazis officers talking about stuff that really didn't matter to him. He sneaked up to down and choked one of them to death. The other nazi officer quickly pulled out his luger pistol out but was kicked by Agent 4 in the face, dropping his luger. Agent 4 picked up his luger and shot him III times to make sure he was dead. He pickpocket one of them and got the keys to open it up. He found Jellen and asked, "What has happened." Jellen replied, "I was studying, nearly shot, and saw one of my friends die." Agent 4 replied, "I'm sorry for what happened, but we must get out of here." Jellen and Agent 4 both got a luger pistol and went to the engine room of the Götterdämmerung. They were lucky that there was no one in their. They started to shoot at the engine panels and the helium gas tanks. Which stopped the Götterdämmerung. Agent 4 and Jellen quickly ran back to the walkyr and started flying out of there.

The Fuhrer got informed about what happened. The Fuhrer replied,"These bastards have sneaked into the Götterdämmerung and destroyed are engines. How can you let this happen?" The officer replied, "I'm sorry my Fuhrer, we did not expect that." The Fuhrer replied, "Sent in 2 walkyr from the attack force from the group to shoot down those Bastards." The Walkyr from earth was informed and went back into space in order to try to shoot them down. Jellen was in the cockpit and put the Walkyr in auto-pilot and Agent 4 was on the top turret. The Walkyrs arrived at their target, one of them fired their cannon, but missed the shot. The other proceeded to fire with it turrets. Agent 4 fired back too and hit the Walkyr cannon, causing it to explode. The other Walkyr did damage Agent 4 and Jellen Walkyr hull, causing it to be an easier target. But Jellen did a turn that confused the Walkyr pilot, Jellen then got the enemy Walkyr on its tail and shot it down with its cannon.

Back on earth, the Inklings and Octolings have badly crippled the Nazis down there. Jellen and Agent 4 return to Tell Agent 5 to do the finishing blow. The Hundings have killed most of the Octavians in Octo canyon, then Agent 1 and Agent 3 came to help them out from the Hunding packs. They used Ink Strikers from the ground and blew up the engines of the Hundings. The Nazis have seen that the operation was not going to plan. Back in inkopolis, Agent 4 had asked if Agent 5 can use her killer wail on the Nazis in space, she replied, "Well this is what is what I been waiting for. It's time to show them who's the boss." She quickly prepared her killer wail, while everybody started to cover their ears to not hear Agent 5's powerful shout. She shouted to the killer wail and went into space. The Fuhrer noticed that the beam was coming and said his final words, "Good luck fourth reich." The beam hit a few Seigfried on the way in order to pass them so the beam from Agent 5 can destroy the Götterdämmerung. The beam finally hit the Götterdämmerung, causing it to create a large explosion.

The Nazis from the ground force noticed the explosion in the sky and started retreating back into space. The infantries were then picked up from the haunebu IV and returned back into the moon. Everybody celebrated that they survived a large invasion. The Nazis are not thinking of coming back again.

THE END


	4. 10 Years Later (German Victory)

Ten Years Later

Chapter 3

"At 5:45 we start fighting, Every bomb will be retaliated, The Meteorblitzkrieg shall begin." After the Fuhrer said that, The Siegfrieds started opening up it hangers to release the Walkyrs with it support ships and starting entering earth atmosphere. The Alberich came in front in order to shoot its first targets before attacking. After killing the Great Zapfish, the Wotans then started to shoot it missiles into the skylines of Inkopolis. The Walkyrs proceed to shoot the main Plaza and bomb everything that is alive on ground. The Reingolds noticed the Fighters from the Military and started to shoot them down with walkyr support. None of the hired personnel survived the attack. The Hundings and a pack of Haunebu IV reached Octo canyon and began shooting every structure of the Octavians in sight. The haunebu IV landed on the large structure and released the Nazis soldiers inside so they could capture them. The Octavians tried to combat the Nazis but due to them being ink proof, it only slowed them down. The Hundings notice that ink is slowing them down, so they started shooting the Octavians close to them. This helped the Nazis down their and captured. After this, they started executing the captured ones. Only a few of the Octavians survived. After bombing Inkopolis was bombed, the Haunebu IV landed in large empty parts of Inkopolis and started releasing the Nazis infantry in order to take care of the surviving surviving ones. Some of the Inklings and Octolings tried to fight them off but we're machine gunned to death. The Invasion is a success. The Fuhrer arrived at the scene to see his soldiers holding their MP-40 at gunpoint. An nazi soldier told the Fuhrer, "We have captured two special trained ones sir and 39 other ones my Fuhrer." The Fuhrer replied, "Excused half of the 39 ones, keep the special trained ones." The Nazis heard the order and started massacring half of the captured groups, Agent 3 and Agent 5 watched in horror of what happened to The Inklings and Octolings. The Fuhrer Shouted to the Nazis, "I only wanted to keep some of them cause an Officer of the fourth reich told me that they collected new technology from an octopus that hypnotized the wearer of the device." The scene ended with a creepy laugh from the Fuhrer. The remaining Agents and a few Inklings and Octolings escaped somewhere with some Octavian's to where they can prepare for another 10 years.

10 Years Later

10 Years since after the invasion, Inkopolis was not what it used to look like. It was now Known as Rommel to the Nazis, everything is now fitted to human life in Rommel. The moon is now left as the swastika-shaped building as an outpost. Every part of the world is now in Nazis hands. Inklings and Octolings are being hypnotized by a watch that connects to the skin. Octolings are the low ranks in the nazi military and are in robotic suits while the Inklings are the ones who are forced to do low working jobs. Agent 5 is part of the Octoling force who leads them while Agent 3 is a bodyguard of the Fuhrer. The remaining Inklings, Octolings and Octavian are led by the agencie who are planning to kill the Fuhrer in revenge for the others who had died by the Nazis.

Back on Rommel, A pack of Nazis soldiers are marching in what used to be the plaza, now turned into a large passage area of Rommel. The Fuhrer was watching the march with his high ranking officers next to him on one side. The other side had civilians watching the march. The Fuhrer was interrupted by one of the bodyguards on the moon. They told him, "My Fuhrer, we had a report that a spy from the remaining ones had entered as a disguised officer in one of are walkyr and arrived at the outpost." The Fuhrer whispered, "So you telling me that one of those bastards have sneaked in and broke out that jellyfish?" The bodyguard nodded yes, The Fuhrer replied, "Since you have let that happen, you are gonna hire more watch guards who can do better than most of us." The bodyguard replied, "I understand that my Fuhrer." The Fuhrer continued watching the march and the bodyguard went to a nearby transmission room in order to send out the message into the moon so they can get more watch guards on duty.

Agent 4 and Jellen returned back into their hideout located underground of Rommel. Many of the remaining ones greeted Jellen, but Jellen started to tell them about what happened, "They studied me, Tortured me, and barely fed me." C.Q Cumber responded, "Is that really it or what?" Jellen replied, "Yes but no, They even tried to cut off one of my arms." C.Q Cumber was in shock, "Ok that enough, your events are scaring me." Captain Cuttlefish shouted, "Since they nearly did that to you, we are starting to get revenge on the one who has ruined your lives." Everybody agreed and Captain Cuttlefish started telling the plan, "I headed through the secret transmission that they will send out a "Special forces into this area in order to search for us." Cuttlefish kept talking, "We will camp near the area while Agent 2 and Agent 1 will go to the other side and distract them so the others can ambush them from the back." Everybody was impressed by what he said. Now they gotta wait for enemy forces to arrive.

The Fuhrer heard the news about the new force that is being sent to attack a secret area, he asked if they sent in "The lucky bastard" to help out the hypnotized Octolings, A Nazi commander answered, "Well yes we did my Fuhrer, we had put them in highly tech body suits that are armed with Mg and Ink cannons sir." The Fuhrer responded, "Good, this should put them out of their misery." The forces are close to arriving in their area for what is about to come.

Agent 2 and Agent 1 were in position on one side while the rest of them were with splatter shots and splat rollers. The special forces have arrived to find and attack their hiding spot. Agent 2 and Agent 1 started making clicking noises which made the Octolings force to move to that area. Agent 2 and Agent 1 stop making the clicking noise due to them approaching their position. Agent 2 and Agent 1 quickly started picking up their splatter shots and waited for the other Agents to attack. They were very close to be found but Agent 8 opened fired at one of them, which got their attention. Agent 6 started shooting at their glass but couldn't do any damage to them. The special forces started to laugh a little at them, until Agent 8 held up the splat roller and slammed it into the window, killing the first Octoling in the force. Agent 4 proceeded to do what Agent 8 is doing. Agent 1 and 2 got out and used their splatter shots to do damage to their glass protection. Most of the force tried to fight but we're quickly knocked down by them. The Agents have killed all of the Octolings in the force, But "The lucky bastard" came out with a smaller version of the killer wail and wounded Agent 6, Agent 1 got her splat roller out and proceeded to break the killer wail. Agent 1 Broke the glass protection with her splatter shot and knocked out Agent 5 from her hypnotized state. Agent 5 noticed Agent 6 who was wounded and went up to her. Agent 5 said something to Agent 6, "Well I'm sorry for what my Kracked side was doing to you." Agent 6 replied, "It's all right, but finish what we started." Agent 6 lost her consciousness and Agent 4 took her back to their hideout so the Octavians can treat her.

Agent 5 had the plan to disguise all but her as prisoners so they can take them to the Nazi reich center were the Fuhrer is. Then they will arrive at the Fuhrer and show them the captured ones so they can "promote'' her. Then when it was time, they attacked the Fuhrer and killed him. The group set off with their disguise on them into the command center. They have arrived to the entrance of the area, but a Nazi guard told them why they needed to enter. Agent 5 responded, "Since I completed my job, I'm taking them to the Fuhrer for my award." The Nazi guard took the bait and let Agent 5 in and her "prisoners". They passed nazi soldier of guard and a mini gallery of the thrid reich. They reach the Fuhrer for the medal. The Fuhrer told Agent 5, "It seems you have completed your job." Agent 5 responded, "Well they are captured, but at a high cost." The Fuhrer put his hand in his pockets and took out the Medal so he could reward her. As soon as he was about to give the medal, he noticed that the watch was missing from Agent 5 arm. Agent 5 noticed that he figured it out. She then kicked the Fuhrer on the foot, causing the Fuhrer to fall down. The others proceeded to kick the Fuhrer as well, then Agent 8 noticed his gun slip out, she grabbed the Luger from the Fuhrer and shot him, killing him. The Fuhrer bodyguard noticed the gunshot and came to the scene. The bodyguard came to the area, it was none other than Agent 3 in hypno form. The Agents noticed Agent 3 in Nazi uniform began to attack them. But the glass was very well armored to break. Agent 3 was close to killing agent 4 until Agent 8 got the Luger again and shot Agent 3 on the head. The agent knew that was the only way. They left the scene, shocked for what they had to do.

They managed to escape and we're walking back to the hideout. They thought this was the beginning of the freedom they were gonna start, until a sudden panzerfaust hit Agent 1 in the face, causing her to explode into pieces. Agent 2 got upset and started to run into the attackers, she was also mauled by machine gun fire. Agent 5 then tried to combat them, but she got rammed by the German battle tank. Agent 4 opened the battle tank hatch and threw a splat bomb. Agent 4 managed to kill the drivers in it from the blast strength. But was stabbed to death by a Nazi soldier. Agent 8 was only remaining, she got her splat roller and began her suicide mission. She rammed one of the nazi soldier into the ground and squashed him to death. Agent 8 was then shot by a MP-40. She was wounded and seeing the last thing that she saw before death. It was the hideout burning from Nazi soldier's. She then died by a Nazi slicing her neck.

The End


End file.
